


The Club

by Icemaidenstory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki is horny, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icemaidenstory/pseuds/Icemaidenstory
Summary: Loki is on Earth and is feeling unimaginably horny. Luckily, he knows a place where nobody knows your name, and if they did they wouldn’t care. It’s called The Club, and its sole function is to place multiple horny people together in dimly lit rooms filled with alcohol.Straight up porn, guys. Loki’s about to get fucked in every possible way.
Relationships: Loki/Multiple Anonymous Men
Comments: 20
Kudos: 84





	The Club

**Author's Note:**

> Singers do this when they release a new album on YouTube so stuff it, let's try it.
> 
> Check out my new story! A Child of His Choosing, out now!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239417/chapters/55644433

Loki looked in the mirror and gave his collar a twitch, then smiled at his own foolishness. His clothing was about to spend the entire evening shoved in a locker. No one was actually going to see his collar, and even if they did they wouldn’t care.

And yet, he still preferred to present himself neatly. 

Thus ready, he left the apartment, locking the door behind him and making his way out of the building with an easy stride. The apartment was his most hidden place on Earth. The Avengers were so damn dedicated to finding and imprisoning him for yet another infraction of their precious laws, and would find and raid every lair he’d set up within six months. The apartment, on the other hand, was rented by a Mr. Harrison Jones, an accountant. It was upscale enough to be suitable for his tastes, but not so much as to attract questions as to how Mr. Harrison Jones could afford it.

It was also the place he liked to prepare for his more interesting evenings, as well as the place he would come back to afterwards. The mattress was practically a cloud of softness. The air warmed to exactly the right temperature for optimum sleep. There was already a glass of water by the bed and the bath had been run with a spell cast upon it to keep it beautifully warm for the entire time he would be gone.

Loki liked to ensure that his evenings, when he had them, were perfect from start to finish.

He caught a taxi into the centre of town, and walked the last few blocks by himself. It did not pay to drive right up to the door. The Club, and its members, were very particular about privacy, and for good reason.

Loki, or rather, Mr. Jones’ face was currently that of a man in his early thirties, with black glossy hair and a rather sweet-looking mouth. In the age of ‘smartphones’ and ‘security cameras’ present on the streets outside, Loki had to be careful not to be caught, partly because the Avengers would then find him, and partly because he didn’t want a picture of his face mid-coitus plastered on every form of social media seventy times over.

Not that The Club allowed that sort of thing. They were very strict. _Very_ strict.

He walked through the door and placed The Club’s fee, an STI result from the last week, and his Club Card on the front desk. In return he was given a key on a chain. He took it and headed into the change rooms.

Inside, he stripped completely and allowed the security guard to examine every inch of him, including a cavity search. Once proven not to be in possession of any recording devices of any kind, he was permitted to place his clothing and other possessions into his assigned locker. The guards held up a variety of loincloths for him to choose from, they were little more than two lengths of sheer material held together by a thin chain which sat around his hips. Loki chose the green one, he usually did. It draped over his arse and front, covering almost nothing beneath. 

The key was taken from him and returned to the front desk. At the end of the night he would recite his Club Card number and secret password they held on file and it would be returned to him so that he could gather his things. Until then, he was in possession of nothing but himself, two lengths of cloth and a thin gold chain.

He applied a decent amount of extra lube to himself. The security guards had used some, but they were not there to ensure his comfort, only the safety of their clients, and so he made sure he added a great deal more before leaving the change rooms.

He sauntered out of the change room and into the main room of The Club. It had been open for about two hours, which in Loki’s experience was enough time for the paid workers to have discretely left the room, leaving behind only Club members.

The Club was always full, the owners ensured it. It wasn’t the kind of place that worked when it was half empty. Loki shimmered his way to the bar and ordered a drink. The money he had paid at the entrance had been hefty, and for good reason. Everything from this point on was included. He took his drink with a smile and tasted it, licking his lips afterwards in a slow and seductive manner. A green loincloth signalled to anyone watching that he was available for anything, and the thought of getting started was already making him swell slightly beneath the sheer fabric.

He didn’t bother to hide it, hiding it was the last thing anyone at The Club wanted to do.

The music was just loud enough to cover background chatter without destroying the possibility of conversation entirely. Loki took another drink and surveyed the room.

Two men fucking in the corner. Three dotted about the place were being given head. Another man was being fucked against the back wall while a third man stood waiting for his turn. Lucky bastards. 

Loki swallowed the last of his drink. He was so horny he couldn’t wait. He moved through the crowd, examining his choices, taking note of their preferences. Blue for bottom, pink for mouth, yellow for top only, orange for giving head, purple to receive it, stripes of colour over a primary were used if you had more than one preference. And then there was green. Greens were very popular, because green meant anything was fine. Multiple people at once, getting ‘spit-roasted’ as Loki had discovered the term was called, even being fucked without warning, thus the liberal application of the lube in the change rooms. 

He had barely made it away from the open area commonly referred to as the ‘dance floor’ despite no actual dancing ever taking place, before he was approached by an attractive young man wearing a yellow loincloth and a big smile.

“Care to dance?” he asked, twitching his loincloth aside to show Loki his already erect penis.

Loki smiled. “If you like,” he said.

The man backed him up until they were on the dance floor, where a number of couples were moving, but not to the music. The man pulled Loki in close and kissed him, shoving his tongue in hard and rough. Loki gave it back eagerly as the man’s hands began to slide down the length of Loki’s body, pressing into the skin and squeezing his buttocks firmly.

Then he pulled back and turned Loki around. “You ready?” he said in Loki’s ear.

Loki could see the security guard standing near them. They were always alert, another reason why The Club was so popular. Greens might be up for anything but The Club had rules about not letting people get hurt. 

Luckily, Loki was not as fragile as a mortal, and he had been ready all afternoon.

“Yes,” he said and braced his feet.

The man lifted Loki’s loincloth and started pressing in. For a moment there was resistance as Loki’s body tried to adjust, but then the man got past it and sank all the way inside.

“Hell yeah,” he said in Loki’s ear. “I fuckin’ love greens.”

He started thrusting in earnest. Loki kept his feet braced on the floor and shut his eyes as his body was rocked from behind. He would have preferred to brace his hands on something, but being green for the evening was to surrender little preferences in favour of a good fucking, and so he held on to the man’s arms around his waist instead. The man slowly bent him over with each thrust, putting more and more weight on Loki’s back as he moved. 

Loki’s eyes fluttered open. They had an audience, one of the side effects of using the dancefloor. The sight of them watching him was a turn on, and he felt a new flush of lust sweep through his body. They had no idea who he was, what he could do to them if he wanted to. Right now he was just a green getting fucked on the dance floor, and it felt so good.

The man reached beneath Loki’s loincloth and fondled his penis. Loki breathing became little cries in response. Another man approached them and leaned in. “Can I pull him off for you?” he asked the man in yellow. Loki’s opinion didn’t matter. He gave it up when he chose green.

‘Please let him pull me off,’ he though, although to whom the thought was addressed he had no idea.

“Go for it,” Yellow said between pants. “He’s fucking tight; I need both hands anyway.”

The other man, wearing yellow with an orange stripe, got down on his knees and pulled Loki’s loincloth aside. He took Loki’s penis into his mouth, sucking on it and lapping at it with his tongue every time he pulled back, before diving in deeper the next time. Loki let out a whine of pleasure, caught between two points of stimulation. His eyes rolled back as Yellow let out a grunt and stopped moving as he came.

Orange stripe took the opportunity to deep-throat Loki hard, making him cry out and grab at the man’s head for something to hold on to. His fingers found hair and twisted in as he came down the man’s throat.

Both of them left him at the same time. Loki took some deep breaths, trying to recover. That was the way it was in The Club. Everyone was there for one reason only, and once they got it they moved right on.

Loki made it as far as the edge of the dance floor before a hand caught his loincloth and pulled him into the shadows. An new man, also in yellow, but with a blue stripe indicating that he’d be down for a little receiving himself.

“I’m gonna fuck you right here against this pillar,” he said in Loki’s ear.

“Do it then and stop wasting my time,” Loki said back, grinning.

The man turned him around and pressed him against the pillar. A moment later Loki gasped as he was entered again. This time access was easier, and he relaxed with a grin as the man began moving behind him.

“You’re a pretty one,” the man said. “I got a friend, he’s got a cock. You good for a suck?”

Loki reached behind him and clasped the man’s thigh, urging him onward. “As long as you don’t stop hitting that spot, I’ll suck anyone you want,” he gasped as the man hit his prostate over and over again.

Loki was pulled away from the pillar and turned toward one of the couches. The man inside of him slipped out as he guided Loki over, but once Loki was sprawled into another man’s lap he pushed himself back inside.

“This is my friend,” the man said. “Isn’t this one pretty?”

The man on the couch nodded and grabbed Loki by the hair. “You good?” he asked.

Loki didn’t answer, just leaned forwards and took the man’s cock in his mouth.

He gave himself up to the feelings being invoke in his body. Concentrated only on taking the man – both men – in as deeply as possible, he sucked and licked and sucked in more, until the thrusting behind him came to a holt and the man in front of him filled his mouth and throat with cum.

Loki swallowed it down before rising up. The two men were both panting.

“Thank you, gentlemen,” Loki said, aware that his polite manner was all the more out of place given his tousled hair and cum-marked loincloth. “That was sensational.”

His expression suddenly changed to one of surprise as someone new slid their fingers into his arse. The two men in front of him started laughing at his response, although they weren’t to know that he was more surprised that someone snuck up on him than the actual fingers currently stretching him open.

“I see you are here to play,” said a new voice, and a new man. “My partner and I would like you to come with me.”

Loki smiled. “Of course,” he said.

The man extracted his fingers and led Loki over to where a man was waiting. He was rubbing himself slowly while he watched them approach, before holding up a vibrator of decent size. 

Green also meant toys were okay.

Loki grinned. “For me?” he asked as the first man guided him to the other side of the couch. Loki was bent over the side with his arms and head resting on the second man’s lap. The second man handed over the vibrator and began stroking Loki’s hair almost soothingly.

The first man pulled Loki’s loincloth aside and pushed the vibrator in. Loki groaned and shifted his head, clenched his fists. The second man began rubbing his back. “Shh,” he said. “Shh darling, be a good boy.”

The first man was as rough as he could be without attracting the attention of security. The second man was gentle and stroked Loki’s back and face with tender care. It was clear that the two of them got off on the sharp differences between them. Loki moaned and jerked and gasped as his arse was thoroughly, almost brutally fucked. 

“More lube darling, he’s wincing,” said the second man.

The first must have listened because the vibrator began to slide in more easily. Loki whimpered, his eyes were rolling backwards in his head as the man kept going. 

“You’re doing so well, sweetheart,” the second man said. “I’m so proud of you.”

Loki couldn’t reply. He was helpless, fisting the material of the second man’s loincloth desperately as the first man pushed harder and harder.

“He’s ready,” he said, suddenly stopping.

Loki moaned, before drawing in a slowly, gasping breath. His reprieve didn’t last long. The first man pushed a new toy into him, it was wider than the last one and made Loki yelp as he was stretched further.

“Good boy,” said the second man, “good, uh, uh.”

He’d come. His loincloth caught most of it, although some spilled over onto his thigh. Loki leaned forward and lapped it up.

“Oooh, naughty boy,” said the second man. “Dirty boy. I knew you were just what we wanted.”

The first man pulled the toy out of Loki’s body and they sat him on the couch, sitting on either side of him.

“Get your breath back, my dear, that was wonderful,” said the second man. “Do you want a drink?”

Loki nodded. The first man got off the couch and went to get him one.

“Do you two do that often?” Loki asked, his arse felt raw and tender.

“Every time we come, although we aren’t here very often,” said the second man with a smile. “How about you? Was it fun?”

Loki slumped onto the couch. “I enjoyed it, but now I feel like I could take a horse.”

The second man chuckled as the first returned with drinks. “Don’t say that too loudly, I’m sure there’re a few men here who’d like to see you try it. Just enjoy your drink and have a quick rest, you can get back to it when you’re ready.”

Loki sipped his drink for fifteen minutes, taking in the sights and sounds of sexual frenzy going on around him. “I love being green,” he said, watching as a fellow green was casually spit-roasted while bent over a table. “I want that,” he said, nodding towards it.

“Then I’m sure you will find it,” said the second man. “Got your stamina back already? I am impressed. Perhaps we’ll see you next time.”

Loki toasted them with the remains of his drink and rose from the couch. He walked straight over to the table and waited.

“You wanna have a go?” asked as new man. Loki grinned. It was so easy, when you were green.

“Are you sure there’re enough of you to satisfy me?” he challenged, to the sound of oohs and laughter.

The man took Loki’s glass from his hand and put it down, then he pushed Loki down across the table. “Roll over. I wanna see who I’m fucking,” he said.

Loki obliged, settling himself on his back with his legs spread.

The man lined himself up and pushed inside, meeting no resistance of any note. He started thrusting in a fast rhythm. Before calling out and pointing to a man nearby. “Fuck his mouth,” he said.

Loki leaned his head back so that it hung over the edge of the table. A moment later his vision was obscured by a body, and his mouth filled with a cock. The man eased it down his throat, which Loki felt was far too gentle. He reached up with his arms and hooked them around the man’s thighs, pulling the man in closer as hard as he could – which given his physiology was considerable – and swallowed him down as far as he could.

Clearly reassured by Loki’s action, the man began to move more freely, thrusting in and out in long strokes as the first man grabbed Loki’s waist and thrust in short, quick movements. Loki relaxed on the table, letting the tension of his life disappear in a haze of sex and pleasure. His throat was fully occupied when the first man finished and removed himself, but before he could get enough air to make a protest, he was replaced by the new cock sliding into place.

This was the goal. This was the whole reason he came to The Club. Nothing the mortals could possibly do to him could hurt him, but damn they could make him feel so good.

His mouth filled with cum as the man finished and pulled out. Loki swallowed as much of it as he could, the rest was left dripping down his face to soak into his hair. His body was covered in sweat and red marks from where lust-driven hands had gripped him. He moaned deeply and beckoned with a tired arm at the crowd he could see standing near his head.

His request was answered, and a new cock filled his mouth.

“I love it when a green is also a slut,” the man said. “I’m a slut, and I admire the commitment to the cause.”

Loki wished he could answer, but had to content himself with sucking on the man like his cock was a straw.

Someone pulled Loki’s loincloth back further, and a mouth closed around his cock from above. There was the sound of cheering as the crowd urged them on. Loki sucked harder, spread his legs wider. He was at the centre of something beyond his control and he loved it, wanted it, wanted more of it. He wrapped his arms around the man at his head as best he could and held on, letting them do whatever they wanted to his body. Let them fuck him, suck him, watch him.

The man in his arse finished and Loki twitched his legs desperately, trying to encourage someone to fill him again. There was a new sensation and an increase in cheering, and Loki knew they’d stuck a toy in him. His twitching took on a new desperation as they turned it on and the vibrations started. The could feel a small attachment trembling against the base of his balls. He spasmed, swallowing hard on the cock in his throat as he came, into the mouth of another man.

They released him, all pulling away and removing the toy at the same time. Loki sat up with what he would swear to his dying day was _not_ a goofy grin, and gave the crowd an elegant wave.

The effect was rather spoilt by his inability to walk in a straight line afterwards as he made his way back toward the change rooms. He was done for the evening.

He rattled off his Club Member number and password to the attendant and received his key and Club Card in return. He had a quick shower and dressed, making sure his collar was – once again – perfectly in place.

The front desk offered to call him a taxi for pickup a block away, but he declined. He walked out into the night and savoured the air even as he felt the exhaustion of the evening descend onto his shoulders.

Once far enough away and out of sight. Loki concentrated and teleported back to his apartment. He stripped off and climbed into the bath with a sigh.

Bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> A link to a beautiful and sexy piece of art portraying Loki in The Club, by apyewackety. I strongly recommend you check it out.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684824/chapters/67750163

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Going Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684824) by [apyewackety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety)




End file.
